Bleach's Day Trip To Ouran
by aerie-art
Summary: ONESHOT: Rukia and Hitsugaya find companionship in Honey; Mori, Haruhi, and Chad strike up conversation; Tamaki begins to really creep Ishida and Orihime out; Rangiku tries to get Kyoya drunk; and Renji and Ichigo are on the run from the Hitachiin twins.


**This is a fanfiction in which Rukia and Hitsugaya find companionship in Honey; Mori, Haruhi, and Chad strike up conversation; Tamaki begins to really creep Ishida and Orihime out; Rangiku tries to get Kyoya drunk; and Renji and Ichigo are on the run from the Hitachiin twins.**

**This is my first Bleach fanfic :) **

**Sorry if any of the characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Ouran or Bleach, they belong to their respective (and awesome) owners. **

* * *

><p>"Why did we come to this place again?" Renji inquired, scratching the back of his head. He, Captain Hitsugaya, and Vice-Captain Matsumoto were all in gigai, and heading to a certain "Ouran Academy," as was requested by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Uryuu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado aka "Chad", and Orihime Inoue were also accompanying them.<p>

"Because it's our mission. There has been an influx of hollows occurring there. To be honest, why I was called out I have no idea." Captain Hitsugaya retorted stiffly.

"Ah, Toshiro, how much longer?" Ichigo asked, ignoring the captain's "it's Captain Hitsugaya, to you" remark. They were driving out there, since not everyone could shunpo. Kisuke Urahara himself had supplied a van for the eight people. Urahara had ignored the fact he could probably just transport them there via a portal, but it wasn't his fault.

Oh no, it wasn't Urahara's fault at all for his curiosity over wanting to see Rangiku drive (since she would no doubt insist, and because Captain Hitsugaya couldn't reach the pedals.)

Rangiku was a little bored of driving. After forty or so minutes, she had it down. Ignoring the fact that the first forty had everyone in the van, including the captain, clinging to anything they could, she was just fine after that. She wasn't that bad a driver, if you ignored the several red lights she ran, car pile ups she no doubt caused, and the elderly woman, cat, and cow she almost ran over. No one even knew where exactly the cow came from, but they were paying more attention to clinging to the "safety bars" (also known as the "Oh, Shit!" bars) and not to the cow.

They also didn't notice the video cameras and microphones Urahara had placed in the van.

"There it is!" Orihime exclaimed, and everyone breathed out in a synchronized breath of relief. The large, pink school stretched out in front of them.

They parked (after hitting several Mercedes, Escalades, and such) in a nearby parking lot and made their way to the gate.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Ishida asked.

"We could jump the gate." Ichigo responded, to which Ishida became annoyed.

"There's guards, and cameras!" he growled.

"Rukia, Ichigo, the captian, Matsumoto, and I could just go in with our soul reaper bodies." Renji stated.

"But you'll probably need a gigai…" Chad muttered softly.

Suddenly, the gate swung open and everyone jumped slightly, except for the small captain, because that would be immature.

Rukia stood on the other side of the gates and beckoned everyone in.

"How did you get us in?" Renji and Ichigo asked together.

"Oh, the guard is also a Chappy fan! We started this conversation, and while he was in his 'Chappy Zone' I pressed the open button." Rukia smiled. At that, everyone sweat dropped.

So, the seven people walked through the gate, met up with Rukia, and marched onwards toward the school.

They entered the school effortlessly. The school session was over, so the only students still at school were the club students. The hallways were abandoned, so no one questioned the eight strangers.

"We should split up." Hitsugaya said. "Vice-Captain Matsumoto, Inoue, and Kuchiki shall go east; Sado and Ishida shall go west; I will go north; and Kurosaki and Vice-Captain Abarai will go south." With that, everyone split up.

"Why am I always stuck with you?" Renji complained.

"Is that an insult?"

"Yeah, it is." Renji laughed.

The two ran throughout the southern part of the school in their gigai and body, respectively.

As was expected, the two soon got lost within the seemingly endless corridors.

They backtracked as well as they could, but were still lost. They soon came to a door partially cracked open. The sign above the door said: "Third Music Room."

"Might as well go in, maybe we can get a map." Renji said.

"Why would a school need a map?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but this place sure does need one." Renji replied. The two crept towards the music room and opened the doors.

Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime searched the eastern area of the school. To be honest, none of them knew exactly what they were looking for.

"What are we looking for again?" Rangiku asked.

"I think Captain Hitsugaya wants us to look around for any strong reiatsu. Maybe." Rukia herself was unsure.

After about twenty minutes more of searching and sensing, the three grew bored.

"Let's backtrack." Rukia said. Rangiku and Orihime agreed. However, it didn't take long for the three to become lost in the enormous school.

They came to a cracked-open door, and since they heard laughter and voices, decided to go in and ask for directions…or a map.

The sign above the door stated "Third Music Room," and with that, the three females went into the music room.

Chad and Ishida ran through the western part of the school, trying to sense any strong reiatsu. Or, well, basically looking for anything.

"I think we're lost." Ishida stated plainly. Chad nodded in agreement. They two began to head back, only to find themselves…completely and hopelessly lost.

Neither panicked, however, since there was a slight ruckus coming from an area near them. They walked towards the slight buzz of noise.

"We should go in, try and find our way around. If they ask, we're…transfer students." Ishida said. With that, the two companions walked closer to the door with the sign "Third Music Room" above the door.

Chad opened the doors, and they two walked into the unknown.

Captain Hitsugaya was impatient. He had searched the northern area quickly, yet efficiently, and had managed to find his way back to their meeting point.

"Where are they?" he asked himself. He waited for around ten minutes, tapping his foot against the polished glass.

A sudden spike of Ichigo and Renji's reiatsu flared, and the captain ran towards them. Wondering all the while what had caused the spiking. He came to a large set of doors, and noticed the sign above the door which said "Third Music Room."

He quickly entered the room.

Much to his surprise, all of his seven companions were there, along with seven humans.

Ichigo and Renji were trying to escape from two twins. All he noticed was the hair dye in one twin's hand, and a pair of scissors and a hair kit in another's.

He quickly became angry as he watched Matsumoto drinking tea and conversing with a black-haired teenage boy. The boy looked away for a second, watching the twins chase Abarai and Kurosaki. With a quick, fluid moment, Matsumoto took most of his tea out and replaced it with a shot of one of her special sakes. Unfortunately for the boy, the sake had no scent, but was extremely strong. He'd be drunk quickly if Matsumoto had her way.

Despite his anger, the captain was slightly amused.

He scanned the room, and noticed Ishida and Inoue backing away from a flaying blond boy.

Sado was sitting next to a tall, black-haired boy and a short-haired, brunette girl dressed as a boy.

The Kuchiki girl was sitting with a small, blond boy discussing something animatedly.

He stared at the scene for several minutes before he exploded.

"What is going on here?" he yelled, demanding an answer.

"Oh, Captain! You should sit down and have some fun!" Matsumoto said. He shook his head and sighed in annoyance.

But, for some unknown reason, he chose to sit down and relax. With Kuchiki and the small boy.

"Run, Renji! They have to tire eventually!" Ichigo yelled as he ducked his head from a randomly flying lasso.

"How did this happen?" Renji cried.

It had happened quite easily, really. The two had been the first of the eight to enter the room.

They had entered as the club was cleaning up. They quickly asked for directions to the entrance to the school. But instead, a guy called Tamaki decided they were to be "entertained".

After that, those two demon twins had decided to 1.) dye both of their heads a more "natural" color (despite that they themselves had slightly orange hair) and 2.) Cut off Renji's hair and smooth out Ichigo's.

After they heard of the demons' intentions, they ran off. Only to be chased by the surprisingly persistent twins.

And so, there they were. One soul reaper and a substitute soul reaper running for the sakes of their hair.

Rangiku, Orihime, and Rukia had entered the music room together, with their intent of asking for directions. To their surprise (and slight amusement) they found Ichigo and Renji running around being chased by twins.

As they watched their friends run for the "sakes of their hair," a violet-eyed, blond-haired boy came up to them.

"Ah, strangers, please chose a host! It's our honor to be with you three princesses, so today we shall host you for free!" he shouted passionately, taking (dragging) Orihime away.

Rangiku decided to take tea with a glasses-wearing, black-haired boy in the corner. Seeing how much of a stiff he was, she decided to let him loosen up. So, whenever he looked away, she spiked his tea with her special, unscented sake.

Rukia randomly chose a small, blond boy in another corner. However, they soon became to converse and bond rapidly over their love of rabbits. His, Honey's, Bun-Bun, and Rukia's beloved Chappy.

Meanwhile, Orihime began to feel overwhelmed by the over-doting Tamaki.

Ishida and Chad entered the room. They both appeared calm, yet slightly alarmed, as they surveyed the scene.

It appeared as if Rukia was talking about rabbits with a small teenager; Rangiku was trying to get a kid drunk; Ichigo and Renji were running while clinging to their hair; and Orihime, who was slowly slinking away from a blond teenager.

Ishida sighed, and went towards Orihime while Chad went towards a cross-dressing, brunette girl and a tall, silent, black-haired teenage boy.

As soon as Ishida came over to her, Orihime hid behind him. The blonde, violet-eyed boy kept spewing nonsense, calling her a "princess" and a "beautiful creature given to his lowly self by a greater being" and such. Even Ishida began to get over-whelmed, and automatically thought that the teenager was a creepy guy.

Chad sat down and the girl poured him tea.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi, and this is Mori-sempai." She smiled.

"Yasutora Sado." He grunted. The three soon went into a nice, companionable silence, occasionally sipping their tea and discussing the weather or world news.

Hitsugaya found himself comparing himself to the boy. He could tell the boy was obviously strong, extremely so. He was also short.

Despite the boy's, who's name was Mitsukuni Haninozuka or "Honey", and Kuchiki's conversation about rabbits, he found himself enjoying the boy's companionship.

They discussed martial arts, and virtually fighting of all kinds. Hitsugaya was surprised to find out that the small teenager in front of him was actually a judo champion, and a master of many martial arts.

"Yeah, yeah! And Takashi is a kendo champion!" Haninozuka said, pointing to his cousin, Takashi Morinozuka, or "Mori."

The two soul reapers and human soon found themselves in a heated discussion over kendo and martial arts. And rabbits.

The different groups were enjoying each others companionship (or in some cases, were trying to run away from it) when suddenly, a strong reiatsu spiked.

The soul reapers and aware humans looked towards it, while the seven humans went on as they were.

"Nekozawa! What are you doing here?" Tamaki screeched like a little girl and fled to the twins. The twins also stopped their chase. This was all much to the joy of Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, and Ishida.

The Black Magic Club president just laughed darkly before pointing to the floor. A Belzeneff doll stood under Tamaki's shoe. Tamaki shrieked and jumped into Hikaru's arms.

The soul reapers, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida all grouped together.

"Is this the reiatsu that's been calling all of those hollows, Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes. I'll contact the Soul Society, so they can come and put a sealing kido on this kid and watch him. His reiatsu is pretty strong. Now that that's settled, we should escape…I mean leave." Hitsugaya said while the eight made their way to the door.

After they gently closed the door, they all ran out the doors and through the gates back to the van. While four were ecstatic to escape, another group of four three not as happy.

Captain Hitsugaya had already contacted the Soul Society about their findings, and it was reported that it would be dealt with soon.

They were just about fifteen minutes away from Urahara's shop. Rangiku sighed as she drove.

"I'll miss that Kyoya Ootori. No matter how much I spiked his tea, he never got even a little tipsy. That boy has my respect." She said.

Everyone sweat dropped at that statement.

Awhile later, they piled out of the van and entered Urahara's shop.

"Hehe, how was it?" Urahara asked. Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, and Ishida shuddered, while the rest shrugged.

"Just fine. Now, Urahara, open up a portal so we can go back to the Soul Society." Hitsugaya grumbled.

After Renji, Rangiku, and Hitsugaya had left, the other five made their way back to their homes.

"No matter what, I'm never going back their again." Ichigo said as they walked together. Orihime and Ishida agreed, and Chad said nothing.

After awhile, they all went their separate ways.

Rukia and Ichigo entered the house, and Ichigo punched his father when he attacked him.

All was normal in Karakura, and all was just fine at Ouran Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee, originally I planned for either Byakuya, Kenpachi, or both to be there to. But I just didn't know how to incorporate that. XD <strong>

**So, tell me what you thought!  
><strong>

**I really had a hard time with Nekozawa's entrance...so please bare with it. (And if it was misunderstood, Nekozawa was the cause of the constant hollow attacks)**

**Sorry if any terms are wrong, the character's are OOC, etc. It's been awhile since I watched/read Ouran or Bleach. This was just kind of a spontaneous fanfic. Originally, it was just Tatsuki, Rukia, and Orihime visiting for one reason or another. Then it was just Hitsugaya, Renji, and Ichigo. Then it was Byakuya and Kenpachi and Ichigo and Renji. How that would have worked out, I don't know. Another idea was having Urahara teach there and telling Ichigo and Co. to come check out the reiatsu spike.**

**The only constant was Nekozawa was the cause. XD**

**Please Review!**

**Aerie-Art  
><strong>


End file.
